Our Story
by RinriChoi
Summary: Mereka hanya bersahabat, sahabat yang sangat dekat. Mengetahui dengan jelas, bagaimana luar... dan 'dalam' masing-masing.


**.**

**.**

**-OoO-**

Our Story © Choi RinRi

Cast : YeWook couple, always.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s), adult fanfic, M-preg.

.

[Request by YeWook_Yeoja]

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk!"

Seketika air yang baru saja menyentuh kerongkongannya secara paksa kembali keluar, tersembur begitu saja akibat rasa keterkejutannya. Tenggorokannya sakit, dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sialan!" Namja bertubuh kecil itu langsung saja mengumpat, pada sosok Namja lainnya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Ia baru saja mengambil minum di kulkas, menuangkannya pada gelas kaca dan meminumnya. Belum juga tertelan, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang melompat masuk dari jendela dapur yang terbuka di depannya. Membuatnya kaget dan jelas saja tersedak, siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Masih saja masuk lewat jendela, hyung ini kapan berubahnya 'sih?"

Yesung, namja yang baru saja masuk ke rumah orang dengan sesuka hatinya itu hanya menunjukan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Ia memang sering masuk ke rumah ini melalui jendela, dan menurutnya ada sensasi tersendiri saat ia bisa melompati jendela setinggi pinggang hingga kepalanya itu dengan sempurna. Benar-benar aneh.

Ryeowook, pemilik rumah yang kini mengatur nafas dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh tetangga sejak kecilnya tersebut. Entah ini keberapa kalinya Yesung memasuki rumahnya dengan melompati jendela dapurnya, dan entah keberapa kalinya pula ia dibuat kaget karenanya.

Jarak rumah mereka yang sangat dekat, dapat membuat Yesung dengan mudah 'memantau' keadaan rumah disebelahnya itu. Ia dapat melihatnya dari arah jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ruang belakang rumah Ryeowook, dapur. Ia pun masih mempunyai pikiran, tak mungkin ia melompati rumah orang tanpa sebab. Ia melakukannya hanya jika Ryeowook sedang ada di tempat itu. Dan ia akan mendapatkan jeweran ibunya jika saat ia melompati jendela dapur, ternyata yang sedang ada berada disana adalah Kim Jungsoo, ibu Ryeowook.

"Sampai kau mau mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook bergidik, ia benar-benar merasa ngeri setiap kali Yesung berbicara dengan kosa kata yang aneh seperti itu.

"Bodoh! Kau ini benar-benar menggelikan, hyung!"

Yesung hanya tertawa, kemudian mengambil gelas di tangan Ryeowook dan meminumnya dengan santai hingga habis. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Malam-malam seperti ini masih saja melompati jendela dapur orang lain. Kalau sampai orang lain melihat, aku yakin kau pasti diteriaki pencuri."

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Jangan aneh, mana ada pencuri setampan aku?"

Ryeowook berdecih pelan, dengan sangat hafal ia tahu bahwa namja berumur 19 tahun dihadapannya ini benar-benar narsis. Tingkat kepedeannya melebihi batas.

"Aku bosan dirumah, tak ada orang, orang tuaku pergi menengok saudaraku yang baru saja melahirkan. Dan aku ditinggal hanya untuk menjaga rumah. Hah, padahal aku ingin melihat keponakan baruku."

Dan satu lagi, selain memiliki tingkat kepedean yang diatas rata-rata, namja ini juga sering sekali menjadikannya buku diary. Lihat saja, pasti setelah ini Yesung akan bercerita panjang lebar, dan tak pernah satu pun menurut Ryeowook penting untuk didengar, Ryeowook tahu itu.

"Dan sekarang, kau justru pergi ke rumahku. Bagaimana kau bisa disebut menjaga rumah, hyung?"

"Oh, jadi kau tak mau aku datang kesini? Kau ingin aku pulang? Baiklah."

Yesung memundurkan kursi yang didudukinya, kemudian bangkit dan berpura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. Tentu saja, Ryeowook yang melihatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ya! Ma-maksudku bukan begitu, hyung!"

Ryeowook mulai merengek, kemudian mendekati Yesung dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher namja itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku takut berada di rumah sendirian. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, appa dan umma sudah dua hari pergi ke Jepang. Apa hyung tidak khawatir padaku?"

Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap lekat kedua mata sipit di depannya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Berusaha membujuk Yesung rupanya.

"Dasar anak kecil! Manja sekali."

Yesung menggigit pelan hidung kecil Ryeowook, membuat pemiliknya meringis.

"Ya! Aku sudah besar!"

Ryeowook kembali merengek, kali ini dengan mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya dan menggembungkan pipi. Membuat Yesung gemas sendiri melihatnya dan memberi bibir atas Ryeowook satu gigitan kecil.

"Kata siapa kau sudah besar? Terakhir kali aku memeriksanya, masih tetap sama, kecil."

Dan kali ini Ryeowook mengerang, saat Yesung dengan cepat memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celana pendek Ryeowook. Meremas benda di balik underware yang Ryeowook gunakan.

Ryeowook menutup matanya erat, dan menggigit kuat bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan jika tak ingin Yesung semakin menggila.

Dan tambahan, selain Yesung memiliki kepedean tingkat tinggi dan hobi bercerita panjang lebar, ia juga memiliki kadar kemesuman yang dengan yakin Ryeowook selalu menambahkan kata sangat di depannya. Sangat mesum.

"Ini yang kau sebut sudah besar? Lebih besar mana dengan milikku, hm?"

.

**-OoO-**

**.**

Yesung dan Ryeowook, dua namja yang jarang terlihat berjauhan. Kemanapun, mereka selalu bersama. Tidak, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, atau pun sedang menjalani masa pendekatan. Sama sekali tidak. Untuk perasaan keduanya? Siapa yang tahu.

Mereka dekat karena mereka sahabat dekat. Umm, apa itu cocok untuk perumpaan mereka? Mungkin saja.

Keduanya sudah dekat sejak dulu, sejak Yesung yang sudah mulai belajar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian dan Ryeowook mengenal sendok adalah sebuah alat yang paling menyenangkan untuk dipukul ke benda apapun, termasuk kepala Yesung yang menurutnya abnormal.

Mereka bertetangga, rumah yang bersebelahan.

Tak ada batasan senior dan junior, tidak seperti saat keduanya masih berada di satu sekolah menengah atas. Jarak umur yang terpaut 3 tahun, tak membuat mereka merasa kaku satu sama lain. Mereka berteman dekat, bahkan sampai Yesung yang sering menendang bokong Ryeowook di tengah jalanpun dilakukannya karena menurutnya mereka teman dekat. Entah apa maksudnya.

Mereka dekat, sangat dekat. Sudah mengenal luar- dan **dalam**…

"Ohh… Yes-yesung hyung… terushhh…"

Seperti saat ini.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah sering melakukannya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, dan mereka tak pernah merasa bosan.

Semua dimulai disaat Ryeowook yang satu itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama di tahun kedua, meminta Yesung yang saat itu murid kelas 2 sekolah menengah akhir untuk datang ke rumahnya, membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas yang menurutnya Yesung pasti bisa mengerjakannya. Ilmu yang Yesung miliki lebih awal tiga tahun dibanding dirinya, dan ia sangat yakin Yesung bisa membantunya.

Awalnya, Ryeowook hanya meminta Yesung untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perkembangbiakan hewan mamalia, materi Biologi yang saat itu dipelajarinya. Dan Yesung, entah bagaimana justru semakin lama menjelaskan, semakin mengarah ke hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. 'Perkembangbiakan' yang terjadi pada manusia, itulah bahan penjelasn Yesung selanjutnya.

Dan Ryeowook, dengan segala kepolosannya menerima saja apa yang Yesung jelaskan. Dimulai dari mana manusia berasal, bagaimana cara manusia mengembangbiakan keturunannya, hingga penjelasan tentang bagaimana proses manusia 'membuat' keturunan, semua itu Yesung jelaskan dengan terperinci.

Ryeowook yang memang tidak mengerti dengan banyaknya kosa kata Yesung yang menurutnya sangat asing, membuat Yesung kesal sendiri. Entah mengapa, setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang perkembangbiakan, ia ingin mencoba juga 'mengembangbiakan' keturunannya. Dan akhirnya, ia pun menggunakan Ryeowook sebagai partnernya, dengan alasan 'kalau materi tidak mengerti, lebih baik kita langsung praktek saja.'.

'_Ryeowook itu pikirannya polos, bagaimana kalau dibuat seluruhnya saja menjadi 'polos'?'_

Dan sampai sekarang, setelah mengetahui semuanya, Ryeowook benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang saat itu menurutnya benar-benar bodoh. Walau faktanya sampai sekarang pun ia tak pernah bisa berhenti melakukannya bersama Yesung. Hahaha.

"Nghh… le-lebih cepat ohhh…"

Ryeowook terus mendesah. Menutup matanya rapat dan memegang kedua sisi meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang di dapurnya itu dengan kuat. Keningnya mengkerut, dan mulutnya terbuka dengan desahan-desahan yang terus saja lolos dari mulutnya.

Tubuhnya lelah, namun rasa nikmat yang melandanya bena-benar memabukkan.

Jelas saja, mendengar Ryeowook yang meminta lebih, Yesung semakin semangat mengerjainya. Mengeluarkan dan memasukkan penisnya kembali dengan tempo cepat, menekan prostat Ryeowook dengan tepat, dan ia pun ikut menikmatinya ketika penisnya yang berukuran besar itu dihimpit dengan kuat oleh hole yang selalu membuat Yesung heran karena selalu ketat.

"Yesunghhh… nghhh…"

Dalam posisi Ryeowook yang menungging, dengan dada yang menempel di atas meja, membuat kejantannya lebih mudah memasukinya. Dalam dan semakin dalam hingga membuat keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Tangannya ikut bekerja, mengurut penis kecil Ryeowook yang menengang sempurna dan ujungnya terus saja mengeluarkan precum. Meremas twinsballnya dengan kasar, membuat Ryeowook merasa perih namun tetap saja nikmat.

Tingginya meja membuat kedua kaki Ryeowook tak sampai menapak, dan Yesung menekuk salah satunya ke atas meja, membuat holenya semakin melebar dan Yesung terus saja menggenjotnya dengan kuat.

Jika biasanya Ryeowook memakan makanan yang berada di meja makan, sekarang ia sendiri yang menjadi makanannya di atas meja.

"Ya… disitu… oohhhh…."

Yesung merunduk, menjilati punggung Ryeowook yang berkeringat, dan bagi Yesung terlihat sangat sexy. Menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya hingga membuat Ryeowook meringis dan punggungnya memerah. Kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara selain kecipak yang terdengar dari twinssball Yesung yang terus menghantam bagian luar hole Ryeowook.

"Let me cum ouhhh…."

Ryeowook kembali meracau, saat merasakan perutnya mengencang dan penisnya semakin menengang. Meminta Yesung melakukannya dengan lebih, dan Yesung tentu saja menurut. Memberikan yang ia mau dan semakin membuat Ryeowook merasa gila karena terus mendesah tanpa kendalinya.

Maju mundur, maju mundur, terus seperti itu hingga Ryeowook benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang. Pinggul namja yang berada di atasnya kini semakin bergerak liar, tak membiarkannya untuk barang sedetik saja bernafas normal karena terus saja mendesah.

"A-aku… aku- Akhhhhhh!"

Ryeowook sampai, mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, cairan berwarna putih kini mengotori kedua tangan Yesung yang bermain disana.

Yesung masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, kali ini dengan tempo pelan. Memasukan kelima jarinya langsung ke mulut Ryeowook dan memintanya untuk menjilat cairan kental di tangannya itu hingga bersih. Yesung tahu jari-jarinya berukuran kecil, jadi dengan mudah dapat tertampung di dalam mulut Ryeowook dan mengaduknya hingga membuat pria kecil di bawahnya itu tersedak.

Setelah cukup, Yesung mengeluarkan kelima jarinya, dan juga mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook tahu, Yesung mengeluarkan penisnya bukan berarti ini semua berakhir, Yesung belum keluar dan ini berakhir sampai Yesung merasa puas sendiri, tak peduli jika Yesung menerima kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook besok akan kesulitan berjalan.

Benar saja, setelahnya Yesung membalikan badan Ryeowook. Sejenak ia hanya diam, membiarkan Ryeowook yang terlentang di atas meja dengan kedua kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Menikmati pemandangan menggiukan di depannya dan semakin membuatnya menegang.

"Hahh… Hahh…" Ryeowook mengatur nafas, mencoba menormalkannya kembali.

Yesung mengangkat tubuh kecil Ryeowook, menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di punggungnya kemudian menepuk bokongnya dengan keras.

"Sekarang, kita lanjutkan di kamarmu saja."

**.**

**-OoO-**

**.**

Perlahan Yesung merebahkan Ryeowook di ranjangnya. Kemudian mematikan AC saat tahu bahwa di luar sedang hujan, dan itu cukup deras.

"Hyung… Peluk aku…"

Yesung terkekeh pelan kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang memang tak memiliki perlindungan, semua bajunya berserakan di lantai dapur.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, kemudian meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada leher Ryeowook dan membuat namja di bawahnya itu mendongkak meminta lebih.

"Shhh…" Ryeowook mendesis, kemudian menutup mata saat Yesung mulai mengerjai lehernya. Menjilatnya, menggigitnya, kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat. Terus saja seperti itu.

Kedua tangan pendeknya mengalung indah di leher Yesung, memeluknya erat dan membuat kepala Yesung semakin terbenam di antar perpotongan lehernya. Ryeowook kembali merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

Kali ini kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Yesung, membuatnya semakin menempel dan menggesekan penisnya pada benda milik Yesung yang selalu memenuhi holenya tersebut. Membuat Yesung menggeram saat Ryeowooknya mulai bertingkah agresif.

"Akhhh…"

Diremasnya kuat helaian rambut Yesung yang basah karena keringat, dan beberapa menetes hingga ke bantalnya.

"H-hyungh…"

"Hm?"

"Biarkan aku saja… hhh…"

Saat Ryeowook meminta ia yang bekerja, Yesung menurut. Ia membalikan posisi, Ryeowook berada di atasnya.

Kali ini Yesung diam saja, mengikuti apa yang diinginkan pria kecil dihadapannya tersebut. Hanya memperhatikan saat Ryeowook duduk di antara kedua selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar, membuat paha kirinya terjepit di antara kedua kaki Ryeowook. Dan masih diam saat Ryeowook menaikan kaki kirinya dengan sedikit kesusahan dan menaruhnya di atas bahu kanan milikinya.

"Akkhhh!"

Ryeowook memekik kecil, saat ia yang perlahan memasukan penis Yesung di awal, kini berhasil memasukan sepenuhnya ke dalam holenya. Dan mulai menggerakan pinggunya sambil memegang kaki kiri Yesung yang berada di bahunya sebagai tumpuan.

Keduanya kembali mendesah, saat Ryeowook mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Dengan kepala yang mendongkak dan mulut yang terbuka, ia terus saja menggerakannya semakin liar.

Bagi Yesung, Ryeowook benar-benar manis di saat bercinta. Wajahnya, bagaimana ia mendesah, menerima semua perlakuannya, dan itu benar-benar menarik untuk di perhatikan.

Yesung yang tak mau diam, kembali bermain di kejantanan Ryeowook, kali ini memutar lubangnya dan membuat Ryeowook mengerang karenanya.

"K-kau harus merasakan hyung… bagaimana nikmatnya… nghh… dalam posisi seperti ini…"

"Hhh.. ya… Ryeowook…"

"Kau… nghh… harus merasakan… bagaimana rasanya tubuhmu dikerjai… seperti ini…"

"Mhh… ya…"

"Kau… uhhh… harus merasakan juga… bagaimana nikmatnya.. ouhh bercinta denganku… betul… kan?"

"Dan kau Ryeowook… kau juga harus merasakan.. bagaimana… perasaanku padamu… selama ini…"

**.**

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Akhirnya sampai, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Ryeowook."

Kim Jungsoo, yang saat itu baru saja tiba di Korea, kini keluar dari mobil. Menutup pintunya dengan tergesa dan menjinjing belanjaan yang berisi semua pesanan Ryeowook selama ditinggalnya ke Jepang. Tubuhnya pegal, perjalanan menaiki pesawat yang memakan waktu benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Ia ingin segera masuk, menemui putra kesayangannya, dan setelahnya berbaring di ranjang bersama suaminya yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi mobil.

Namun semua itu terhenti, saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Ah, annyeong, Heechul ah." Jungsoo membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis, begitu pula Heechul, ibu Yesung. Bisa dilihatnya, Hangeng, kepala keluarga di rumah teman anaknya pun menghampirinya.

"Baru sampai, ya? Akhirnya kau pulang juga." Heechul memeluk tubuh pria yang sudah menjadi tetangga lamanya itu, juga sahabatnya. Kemudian sekedar mencium pipi kiri dan kanan sebagaimana yang sering dilakukan ibu-ibu pada umumnya.

"Merindukanku?"

Keempatnya, Jungsoo, Heechul, dan kedua suaminya yang sudah bergabung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kabar ummamu di Jepang, Youngwoon? Sudah lebih baik?"

Youngwoon, suami Jungsoo, menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Hangeng.

"Ya, beruntung operasinya berhasil. Aku minta doanya, ya?"

Hangeng tersenyum, "Tentu, kawan."

Merasa tak enak jika harus mengobrol di depan rumah, dengan pagar yang tertutup sebagai penghalang, membuat Jungsoo berinisiatif menyuruh Hangeng dan Heechul untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, sekalian juga memberinya oleh-oleh dari Jepang.

"Ah, lain kali saja, Jungsoo ah. Aku dan suamiku harus mencari Yesung, dia menghilang dari semalam."

Tentu saja, penjelasan dari Heechul, membuat Jungsoo maupun Youngwoon terkejut. Ia dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran yang luar biasa dari sepasang suami istri di hadapannya tersebut. Membuatnya berpikir, ia pun pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama jika Ryeowook seperti itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ryeowook, Jungsoo jadi teringat, tumben sekali dia tak mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari putra tunggalnya itu. Apa ia masih tertidur? Tapi ini sudah jam 9 pagi, dan ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Ryeowook bukan namja yang pemalas.

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya? Dia itu sudah besar, mana mungkin ada yang mau menculiknya."

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, wajahnya terlihat kusut. "Aku menemukan ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya, dan saat kami datang ke rumah, keadaan rumah pun tidak di kunci." Jelasnya. Youngwoon jadi prihatin jika sudah begini.

"Biar aku bantu mencar-"

"Sebentar." Jungsoo membungkukan badan, kemudian pamit untuk terlebih dahulu memasuki rumahnya. Entahlah, perasaannya tak enak, ia takut jika Ryeowook juga 'menghilang' seperti Yesung. Ditambah sedari tadi Ryeowook tak menampakkan diri.

"Yeobo!"

Ketiganya sontak secara bersamaan menoleh pada Jungsoo yang memekik di depan pintu, dengan tangan yang memegang kenop.

"Ya! Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"

Hangeng dan Heechul yang penasaran pun akhirnya ikut bergabung, menghampiri Jungsoo dan Youngwoon yang berada di teras rumah di depan pintu. Seolah lupa bahwa ia sedang mencari Yesung.

"Pintu rumah tidak di kunci! Ja-jangan bilang…" Setekika wajahnya terlihat memucat.

"Periksa ke dalam!" Usul Hangeng dengan tatapannya yang serius, ketiganya mengangguk dan segera memasuki rumah.

Mereka berpencar, mencari kemanapun ruangan yang bisa mereka cari.

"Baby Wook! Dimana kau? Umma pul-"

Jungsoo yang awalnya sudah ketakutan dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan di terimanya, seketika tubuhnya mematung, jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa terhantam dengan keras, saat Jungsoo yang kini mendapati pintu kamar anaknya yang sedikit terbuka lebar.

Dihadapannya, di depan matanya, kini terlihatlah putra kesayangannya, yang sedari tadi dicarinya, sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Mungkin itu wajar, dan tidak perlu di permasalahkan.

Hanya saja, ia tidur tak sendirian, dengan seorang namja lain yang begitu dikenalnya, tengah memeluk anaknya yang tertidur diatas tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan-

Keadaan keduanya yang sama-sama telanjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KIM RYEOWOOK! KIM JONGWOON! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Oo END oO-**

**[Author's note]**

Halo hehehehehehe ._.

Hufttt… akhirnya selesai juga *peres tisu* (?)

Ini request dari YeWook_Yeoja yang minta FFNC yang Yesungnya perverts, mesum wahahaha *plak* tapi maaf kalo kurang mesum ya (?) -_- Ya semoga kamu suka :3

Okedeh, segitu aja dan **reviewnya** jangan lupa :B

Salam hangat dan,

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


End file.
